Fruits Basket: 2nd Generation
by Ayako Sohma
Summary: Furuba has come to me and my friends, So I have produced a 2nd Generation! Enjoy and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I am not sure that if you haven't gotten to book 17, You shouldn't read this… Anyways, I was looking through and found inspirations on FanFiction! Rahillion, Tora Sohma, and Pick 'n' mix! :P**

**Fanfic- I own no such thing as Fruits Basket… I own rights to the OC's though… Enjoy!**

**Shigures POV**

I walked through the house to get to my daughters room… As I was walking there, I saw something very strange… There were tiny flames dancing around her door. I figured I was just too tired and walk into her room. 'Pabu! Where's Mama?' I picked her up as I looked at her with a sad face… " Mama will hopefully message us soon… Don't worry, **Ayako**…" She looked up at me with her big, green eyes. 'But mama will be here, Pabu?' I couldn't tell her… " Yes Ayako, She will…" I stroked her check before collecting her things to take over to Ha'ri's.

**Ayakos POV**

My Pabu was on the phone but who was he talking to? Where were we going? Pabu never kept a secret before! " Pabu? Pabu? Where we going? Where Pabu?" I needed to know these things! ' We're going over to oji-Hatori's home, Okay? Daddy needs to go somewhere and so You can play with your cousin, Hyamate!' Cousin? Uncle? I must've been thinking hard about this because when I looked up, I saw a mans face. 'Thank you Ha'ri for taking care of her on short notice!' I studied the man, he looked firm, but cool too. I looked at Pabu as he handed me over. " Pabu?" He looked at me, said bye, then walked off. " Pabu…" I had squealed a little when I was talking and that earned me a stare. I was smart for a 3 year old though.

**Hatoris POV**

Wow, so this is Ayako? She doesn't look like any of the family, Err. Well, except for her black hair. According to Shigure, She's only 3. " Hey there, Your Ayako?" Whoa. She looked frightened to be away from her father. ' Pabu… Where Pabu? I want Pabu!' At that moment, she glowed a little, she glowed red. " Don't worry Ayako, your Papa will be back. Meanwhile, Hyamate, oba-Mayuko, and I will take care of you." She must've been calmed by that because she was no longer shaking. 'Hato...ri? Oji-Hatori?' I had walked into the living area when she said this, it was so cute and so joyful... So I nodded and sat down. ' Hatori? Do we have a guest?'

I studied the voice for a minute, this wasn't Mayuko's voice, but it was familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my First Fanfic ever! So I am a beginner, and the last chapter was pretty boring, huh?**

**Fanfic: ****I studied the voice for a minute, this wasn't Mayuko's voice, but it was familiar...**

**Ayakos POV**

I looked at the direction of the voice, of course I knew it... ' Mama?' I must've surprised uncle because he was looking at me, then the kitchen, then me again. I at least mustered up a smile.

**? POV**

Di... Did I just hear a child... No... MY child call me? This can't be good... I can't let her know I'm here! Suddenly, I hear Hatori get up and walk over. I gotta get outta here! I jumped out the window, grabbing bread and water on the way out. No, no, no! This isn't good! They don't know where I am! Soon, I collapse and faint, I just hope they don't find me...

**Hatoris POV**

I ran into the kitchen to find Mayuko looking out the window. "What happened? Who was here and why?" She looked at the child in my arms and Ayako spoke. 'Mommy! It was my mommy! Aki..to!' I look at my wife in disbelief. ' It's true... That was Akito, she jumped out the window... And she took tonights bread!' I ran out side and followed the smell of fresh baked bread, with Ayako still in my arms. As soon as I stopped, I saw Akito collapsed against a tree. 'Mama?' I looked at Ayako as she squirmed. 'Down!' That was a command coming from the child of the God... So I put her down and she walked over to Akito.

**Ayakos POV**

I walked over to my mama to help her. " Mama! Mama! It's me... Ayawko..." I don't know why, but I can't say my own name... I jumped when I heard my mom move and groan... ' Ayako.. Ayako!' She hugged me... O.O ' I'm so sorry Ayako! I didn't mean to make you worry! Can you forgive Mama?' I looked in her eyes, and I was on the verge of crying... Literally. As the tears flowed down my face, I was telling her that I missed her and asked how she would make it up to me. ' How about we go see oji-Aaya?' OJI-AAYA? Of course I said yes! The more I thought about him, the less I knew we were being followed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: ****The more I ****t****hought about him, the less I knew we were being followed...**

**Ayame's POV: **

My My. Ayako and Akito? I for surely thought that The Sohma's would ever see her again! I ought to call Gure-san and let him know! Hahahaahaha! I pick up the phone and dialed. _Ring Dinge Ding. Ring Dinge Ding. Ring Din- _

_'_ Hello Aaya! What do I own the pleasure? ^^ '

" Oh Gure-san! I have the most Wonderful news! The women believed to be your wonderful wife has returned to us!"

' What? I will be right there Aaya!'

**Shigure's POV: **

What is this outrageous news I am hearing? It's like hearing there will be no fall! My wife has been found? I must get over to Aaya's... When I get there... She is going to learn things women shouldn't learn... I did a u turn at the next light... But so was the car who had been following me strangely this whole time. O.O

**Akito's POV: **

Did Ayame seriously need to call Shigure? Not letting anyone know this bothered me, I sat down and drank tea, talking with Mine. Maybe I should play with Kimi and Ayako who are playing dress up... That's it! My head filled up with idea's. If I am wearing a disguise, I can get out of here when Shigure comes! I excused myself and went to go find the children. I let Ayako drag me into the dresses... Ugh...

**Ayako's POV: **

Yay! My Muma was going to play dress up with Kimi-chan and I! It made me soooooooo happy!I chose the prettiest green dress I could find and a pair of Bee~ u~t~ful! Black high heels! My Muma looks so cute! I'm jealous of her looks!

' Akito Aki Sohma! Explain yourself!'

My eyes lit up with joy and I grabbed my Muma's hand as I ran towards my Pabu.

" Pabu Pabu Pabu!"

I let go of Muma and flew into my Pabu's arm, eying a suspicious shadowy figure outside.

' Hallo Aya-chan!'

I giggled, because my Pabu was the best at knowing what made me happy the most! Then... Just then... I saw the figure eying me, What does he want with me?

**Authors Note: Not even I know who that shadowy figure is! XD And I own this story! But... I only own Hyamate, Ayako, and Kimi... So far...**


End file.
